


Good morning, Dino.

by corpsecandle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecandle/pseuds/corpsecandle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in bed next to your good friend Dino in a bit of a haze, and realize you guys had a drunken one night stand.<br/>(Rated M for mentions of sex/nudity but nothing really explicit goes on. Just a lot of Dino being his awkward self haha.)</p>
<p>Prompt fill for my KHR Imagines blog. </p>
<p>Gender of the reader is left ambiguous so anyone can enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, Dino.

Sunlight was shining in through the cracks of the blinds and was burning right into your eyes. As this stirred you from your slumber, the more conscious you became, the more hungover you realized you were. 

You basically rolled out of bed onto the floor and then sluggishly walked to the mirror. Your hair was a mess, and you were sleeping in your underwear for some reason.   
Standing up seemed to agitate your headache even more and looking in the mirror right now was NOT enjoyable, so you sat back down on the bed, eyes clamped shut while rubbing your temples.

What time did you even leave that party last night anyway? You couldn’t remember anything. You remembered you were having the time of your life, downing drink after drink. And you remember…you were with…Dino. 

_…Dino!_

You jumped a bit, startled, as the event of last night began to come back to you in vivid flashes. Oh god you-

“[Naaaaaaaaaame],” his voice groaned. “My head hurts stop moving so muchhh”  
“DINO!” you shouted.   
“Aaah seriously, [name] my head!” Dino jolted up angrily and opened his eyes.   
Upon seeing your face, his jaw dropped. The blanket was covering his lower half, but he was definitely shirtless. And he was looking at you with an expression that said “Oh _shit.”_

“What…did we do last night,” he asked, eyes bulging out of his head.  
“I..! I dont know! I don’t even know where we are right now!” you cried.  
Dino was at a loss for words, so you dared to address the question you were afraid to know the answer to. 

“Dino…are you wearing any clothes right now?”   
“…N-no…” he cringed, his face getting increasingly redder.  
“Oh god. …We had sex didn’t we?!” you shouted, immediately regretting doing so because of the pounding in your head. 

“I don’t know I. I guess we did…” Dino replied with his eyes averted to the floor, as you were hurriedly gathering your clothes from last night and throwing them on your practically naked body. “Do you remember anything?” 

“I remember…laughing a lot,” you replied.   
“Well. Thats… good I guess. But I mean about our situation-”  
“No, Dino. I … I think I was laughing because you were so clumsy even in bed! Oh god… I remember everything now! You couldn’t even figure out where to put it in for a few seconds!”   
Dino clutched his head in embarrassment “I was always afraid that would happen,” he groaned.

“How could we do something so STUPID,” you replied. Having this happen between you and a close friend like Dino was …humiliating to say the least.  
“I don’t know…We weren’t thinking straight,” Dino replied, snatching his underwear off the floor and putting them on under the covers. 

“But,” he said, standing up at his full height of 6 ft, shoulders back and a determined look in his eyes. “I promise you that I’m going to take care of this situation okay? Anything stupid we might have done…I’ll do whatever it takes to repair the damages.”

It was moments like then when you could truly see the dutiful, responsible look of the mafia boss he was written on his face. He was such a dependable and caring person. These were the moments that really made Dino stand out. You trusted him. You knew everything was going to be okay, as embarrassing as this all was.

“I promise you,” he said, stepping one leg into his pants, “That I W-hhAAA!! Oof. Owww…” he tripped over his own feet trying to put his pants back on.   
You sighed, shaking your head with a smile. _“These moments are what really make him Dino as well, I suppose”_

**Author's Note:**

> Send in more prompts to my imagines blog if you wanna see more stuff~!  
> http://dyingwillimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
